


Every Day

by my_shoes_are_capable_of_that



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_shoes_are_capable_of_that/pseuds/my_shoes_are_capable_of_that
Summary: Enjolras wakes up in Grantaire's arms and just really wants to kiss his boyfriend.





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> My hands slipped and I accidentally wrote a thing!

Enjolras woke up to the feeling of stubble rubbing against his chest, and he looked down to find his boyfriend’s head crooked between his chest and his arm, the edge of Grantaire’s lips gently brushing against Enjolras’ skin with each breath from his mouth.

Enjolras wanted nothing more than to bend down and capture the warm mouth against his own, but with Grantaire sleeping peacefully he had no ground to say he could do so. So he stayed silent, relishing in the peaceful look on Grantaire’s face that he only ever saw when the cynic was asleep.

Grantaire whined softly as he stretched his legs and arms out, and nestled his face gently against Enjolras’ neck. He let out a loud groaning noise that let Enjolras know that he had actually been sleeping – and not pretending to, like Enjolras often caught him doing.

Grantaire popped one eye open first and looked up at Enjolras’ stern face. “Why so serious, Apollo?”

“I was just thinking about kissing you,” Enjolras admitted and let his hand gently trace the edge of Grantaire’s shirt.

“That would have been nice to wake up to,” Grantaire teased, and nudged his nose against Enjolras’ chin.

Enjolras frowned and his lips pouted slightly, causing Grantaire’s stomach to clench. “I didn’t have your permission, R.”

“Enjolras,” Grantaire sighed, exasperated. He rolled himself over until he was straddling Enjolras’s hips and staring down at the golden man beneath him. “Consider this,” he whispered, as he let his lips trail over Enjolras’, “consent to kiss me whenever you want.”

“What if you’re sleeping? I’m sure you don’t want to kiss me all the time,” Enjolras muttered and pulled away from Grantaire’s sweet lips.

“Apollo, trust me. I will always want you to kiss me. Until the day I die, E. Even my death couldn’t stop me from wanting you to kiss me.” Grantaire felt terror build in his stomach at his confession, and when he noticed the confused look on Enjolras’ face he wanted to take it back.

“You… You want me to kiss you? For the rest of your life?” Enjolras looked stunned to say the least, and his nervous, darting eyes were a dead giveaway.

“Every day,” Grantaire confirmed.

“Every day? What if you’re mad at me?”

“I will never be so mad at you that I’ll stop wanting your kisses,” Grantaire whispered, and pressed his lips lovingly to Enjolras’, grinning at the warmth that spread through him.

“Every day?” Enjolras repeated, shaking his head at the thought of it. 

Grantaire laughed and rolled on top of Enjolras, pinning the man’s thin wrists to the bed. “Enjolras, I will spend every single day of my life – no, every single moment of my life - wanting to be with you. And literally every second of those moments will be spent wanting to kiss you.”

“So if I were to kiss you now?” Enjolras paused, and looked at Grantaire. Grantaire’s smile spread wider on his face, and he intertwined his fingers into Enjolras’ staring at the sight of his rough ivory skin against Enjolras’ smooth, tan hands.

“I would very much like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my terrible attempt at fluff.


End file.
